tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Scott Bludd (SG)
Scott Bludd is not my character, so he doesn't really have to look like Seth Green. I just couldn't help but make the Scott Evil reference. B) --BZero 21:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) You are very silly. :) My thought is that Scott resembles his dad rather a lot, so probably the old file photo in the Lt's profile is nearer the mark. But I like the hairstyle, somehow. Hair should definitely be black though. :) I'll put my notes on Scott up here later on. -Sydney 22:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Scott Bludd hee! Should I find a picture of Seth Green as Scott Evil, so he'll have black hair as well? LOL --BZero 16:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Re;The new picture: Nice. I'll take that. :) -Sydney 18:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) B) Your character. Just trying to help. B) See you online tomorrow? B) --BZero 19:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I'll be on...do I use his full name and the usual tp password, or just 'Scott'? Or Scott (SG)? :) Doomflower 11:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Sorry! I hadn't even created him yet. He's Scott Bludd, @alias scott, and yes, the normal password will work. No stats yet, tho, unless Sydney sets him up by then. B) --BZero 14:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Times for tonight, update I'll still be on around 7pm-ish (probably later), but since I don't have work tomorrow, I can be on as late as it takes to finish the scene. :) Doomflower 11:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Woot! I'm scheduled to work until 5, but we have nothing to do, so I might be out of here by 3. I'll be sure to be on by 7. B) --BZero 14:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Logs! Hey, Doomy, I'd love to see the portion of the RP with just Scott and Dr Greer, before the rescue Dad arrived. :) -Sydney 16:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ...I'm not sure I logged it. :( Before you kill me, Brian may have logged it! It is possible. I just wasn't thinking about it. Doomflower 21:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) OOC Notes Oh dear, he's loose. :) -Sydney 16:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey, at least he left his number! ;) Boy's gotta get his music and social hookups. He can't be confined by four walls when Springfield's calling his name! Doomflower 16:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) hee! wish I was on to help with hijinx! B) --BZero 19:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) RP Idea This is kind of a 'memo to myself' to post something about this. There's never much of an interest to RP humans, I guess because the TFs have so much alien appeal...but it may be the only way I can drum up some interest in this idea. Anyhow, right now, I have Scott in Springfield...basically, he wants some friends. My idea is that he meets the SG-Dreadnoks, and after becoming close friends, they form a band. (Maybe SG-Zarana and him would hit it off?? Who knows...) Thoughts? * If you want someone to RP with Scott, I can provide some NPCage ... or temp SG-Zarana... :) What about Zanya? She seems like she'd at least be closer to his age-range, or is that his dad talking? :D -Sydney 17:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) OK, sure! I wasn't sure if you were burnt out or raring to go, but if you're feeling more in the latter category, then I'd love to have you along on this merry journey! ...Hm, Zanya...sure, that might work better, SG-Zanya! Doomflower 17:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like fun to me. I'll set up a page for SG-Zanya in case anyone has ideas what nice Zanya would be like. B) --BZero 19:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about it! My initial impulse is to make her a modern-day flower child. :) -Sydney 19:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hee! I do love it. Maybe someone that grew up close to her dad, but is now somewhat estranged due to normal teen angst? (As on, the opposite of growing up w/o him and bonding late in life)? --BZero 21:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Since I posted last I've come up with a location and a few NPCs Scott could run into, as well as some other basic encounter notes. :) -Sydney 21:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Woot! Cool! I should be on Monday ~ 9 PM if you'd like help with this or any other scenes... --BZero 22:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC)